Your Love
by rey kon
Summary: Frankie aun no puede comprender, como es que Holt se a olvidado de ella, y mas cuando se entera que esta saliendo con Operetta, para enredar las cosas, Brett, su ex novio regresa a buscarla...olvidara al fin al D.J. de Monster High? averiguenlo! fic relatado por Frankie Stein
1. Chapter 1

Nunca me ha gustado jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, es algo que jamas he entendido el porque algunos chicos hacen, incluso parte de su existencia.

Al menos,eso senti que hizo conmigo mi ultimo novio del cual,aun no me he podido olvidar,antes eramos muy buenos amigos,ahora,ya ni siquiera podemos estar en el mismo sitio, si estoy con mis amigas y llega el,prefiero irme y lo mismo si el esta y llego con Andy,no pasa ni 2 minutos y se aleja,es una lastima en verdad,ya que antes que nada,eramos muy buenos amigos,ah! disculpen no me he presentado,soy Frankie Stein y me toco ahora relatar este fic que llamaremos:

"Your love"

Siempre estoy rodeada de mis amigas,ya sea en la escuela o donde sea,ellas han llegado a convertirse en una parte escencial en mi vida, como unas hermanas si me permiten decirlo,las habia invitado a pasar la noche en una pijamada,sus chicos habian salido juntos asi que aprovechamos el viernes para reunirnos y pasar tiempo de calidad,solo mujeres! estabamos platicando de cosas triviales,cuando Cleo recibio una llamada en su iphone

-hola bebe-saludo mi amiga super feliz-claro que estoy pensando en ti,eso siempre,en donde estan?

-asi o mas controlado el tipo?-se burlo Clawdeen

-tu le acabas de llamar a Thad,amiga-le dijo Lala mordazmente

-callate enana!-

-ok mi amor!-continuaba hablando Cleo-aqui los esperamos

Y colgo muy feliz

-los chicos vienen hacia aca!-se levanto radiante-acaban de salir del juego de Hokey y quieren vernos

-genial!-se levanto Lagoona presurosa-hay que vestirnos

-bromeas?-le contesto Cleo sonriendo maliciosamente-querida,no podemos estar mejor vestidas!

-Cleo-dije yo-traemos pijama!

-y es exactamente como mi novio quiere verme,si no,no habria llamado

Mi amiga lucia un lindo y corto shorsito,con un bastante sexy escote,definitivamente,Cleo tenia el titulo de la mas sensual de la escuela

-mi pijama no esta mal-sonrio Lala que lucia un conjunto muy lindo y discreto con pantaloncitos de corazones rosa,su color favorito

-yo no me cambiare-tercio Clawdeen aun leyendo revistas y con una pijama de pantalon y blusa morada-es una fiesta de dormir y es obvio que estemos en fachas,por una vez,apoyo a De Nile

-de acuerdo-convine-nos quedamos asi

-Holt esta con ellos-dijo Abbey mirandome

Todas mis amigas comenzaron a hacerme bulla

-bueno...-conteste con algo de tristeza-ya casi no nos hablamos

-deberian arreglarlo-me aconsejo Lagoona-

-me encantaria si no fuera tan necio

-ustedes errran grrrandes amigos-opino Abbey

-si...mas las cosas cambiaron desde lo de Melody,me decepciono mucho y no podemos dar marcha atras a lo vivido,no eramos compatibles,y es mejor asi,no lastimarnos mas

-pero lo extrañas?-pregunto Cleo

-no,ya no

-y porque no has aceptado a Andy?

-porque aun es muy pronto! Quiero conocerlo mejor y,veamos que sucede-menti yo sonriendo,yo solo veia a Andy como un buen amigo

Los chicos venian ya hacia mi casa,Holt pedia bajarse e irse caminando hacia la suya,mientras todos lo regañaban

-no seas aguacate,primo!-

-aguacate?-pregunto Holt extrañado a Heath

-ya sabes! Aguado!llevamos pizza para cenar con ellas!

-si pero Frankie y yo,pues...ya no nos llevamos bien

-porque no hablas con ella?-pregunto Clawd desde el asiento del copiloto de la hermosa camioneta de la madre de Deuce

-no...ya no vale la pena

-ella no vale la pena?-pregunto Gil mordazmente

-por supuesto que lo vale!es solo que...bueno,estoy saliendo con alguien

-en serio?-preguntaron todos a coro

-y quien es?-quiso saber Heath

-bueno!solo estamos en plan de amigos,pero pues,no se que vaya a suceder, Deuce,de hecho queria hablar contigo

El griego lo miro mega extrañado desde el espejo retrovisor

-yo...estoy saliendo con Operetta

-y?-pregunto Deuce dudoso aun no encontrando la conexion

-bueno,tu y ella salieron y..

-eso no es verdad!-dijo en tono escandalizado-quien dijo eso?

-la escuela lo cree

-claro que no!jamas he salido con ella! Y ni lo digan delante de Cleo que se me arma!siempre me cuelgan milagritos!

-jejejjee que controlado te tienen,men-se burlo Clawd-tranquilo!nadie se lo dira a tu novia

-es que dicen que le gustabas a ella

-aaah!esa es otra cosa,pero a mi ni me va ni me viene ,somos amigos,si,a veces hablamos de musica pero hasta ahí,solo he estado con Cleo,asi que si quieres salir con ella,amigo mio,bien por ti

-de verdad?

-si,yo no tengo nada que ver ahí,pero,si ya estas saliendo con ella,porque no hablas con Frankie?

-porque aun la amo-suspiro Holt-y no puedo verla con ese imbecil de Andy,si ya son novios te juro que me morire de tristeza-

-pero tu si puedes salir con otras-le recordo mordazmente Deuce

-ella me dijo que solo seremos amigos,no creo que le importe con quien este..-contesto el bastante deprimido

10 minutos despues,la camioneta estacionaba enfrente de mi casa,nosotras bajamos corriendo,abriendoles la puerta y mis amigas saludando a sus novios,el mas feliz de ver a su chica fue Deuce por obvias razones,quien la abrazaba posesivamente y besandola con intensidad

-trajimos la cena!-decia Heath abrazando a Abbey

-genial-dije yo mirando que Holt bajaba tambien de la unidad,que me sorprendio verlo ahí,y solo acerte a decir un nervioso:hola

-hola-me regreso el bajando la mirada

-me alegra que vinieras-dije sinceramente

El solo volteo sin contestarme,yo ya no quise seguir molestandolo y me aleje saludando a los demas

-trajiste mi pizza vegetariana?-preguntaba Lala a su novio

-claro chiquita,fue la primera que pedi!

-trajimos la cena para estar con ustedes,no queriamos ir solo nosotros-dijo Thad abrazando a Clawdeen

-ya estas aprendiendo!-le contesto su novia

Bastante apartados de los demas,estaban Cleo y su novio aun prodigandose caricias

-no podemos ir a otro lado?-le preguntaba el besandola deseoso

-no puedo bebe!-le respondia mi amiga bastante decepcionada de estar con nosotras-me encantaria irme contigo pero mi madre llamo a la de Frankie,ya sabes que son muy amigas y aun estan platicando por telefono!

-rayos!-decia el molesto-mi suegra siempre arruinandolo

-parece que se unieran en contra nuestra,te extrañe mucho amor-confesaba mi amiga besando a su novio una y otra vez

-yo tambien te extrañe,a la otra los dejo y me vengo contigo

-por mi,de acuerdo!-

este par si que nos venderian por estar a solas!

-hey!-les grito Clawd-podrian dejar de hacer eso y unirse a nosotros? Queremos cenar!-

-y que,te estoy quitando la cena?-pregunto de malas el griego

-no men,pero queremos que esten ustedes con nosotros para poder empezar-

-si supieras lo que yo quiero!-le contesto el chico siendo regañado por su novia

-bebe!

-el fue el que dijo!

-ustedes no respetan!-les reclamo Clawdeen-Frankie,necesitamos platos desechables,tienes?

-claro que si,ire por ellos

-ayudale primo-le avento Heath-Frankie no puede sola

-no,descuiden,si puedo

-que no puedes!-reclamo Draculaura-deja que Holt te ayude!go,go,go!

Ambos hicimos una mueca molesta y entramos a mi casa,enfilamos hacia la cocina,el lugar ya era conocido por el,ya que cuando saliamos juntos,solia prepararle la cena, asi que muchos recuerdos me llegaron de nuevo

-estan por aca-dije yo

El solo se recargo cerca de la entrada mirando hacia el piso,pareciera que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo

En ese momento,mi madre entro a la cocina aun con el telefono en la mano

-Holt,querido!que gusto verte-le saludo feliz

En ocasiones,las mamas abochornan a una sin querer

-que tal señora Stein-sonrio apenado

-porque ya no has venido?te hemos extrañado

-he estado ocupado-mintio el-pronto me dare una vuelta

-eso espero!-y dirigiendose hacia mi,dijo:

-cariño,pediran la cena?

-descuida,los chicos trajeron pizza,te subo un pedazo?

-no,no!estoy con la dieta,ire a mi habitacion,provecho!

Y salio,continuando hablando con la señora De Nile,ambos nos quedamos mirando y sonreimos

-tu madre sigue igual-me dijo

-si,asi es

-y tu papa?

-en una conferencia en Chicago,vuelve mañana,por eso hicimos la pijamada,a mama no le gusta estar sola

-si,lo recuerdo...emm..los platos..

-ah si!lo habia olvidado

Continue buscando,mas me sentia observada por el,vi como tomaba aire nervioso y pregunto

-y Andy?

Yo voltee

-no lo se,en su casa,supongo

-oh..pense..que como era viernes..saldrias con el

-no..,no estoy saliendo con el

Su cara se ilumino al escucharme

-en serio?

-solo somos amigos,ah!ya recorde donde estan...alla arriba-señale un estante alto-podrias?-

-claro-me contesto el sonriendo-yo los bajo

Y quitandose su iphone del bosillo trasero,lo puso en la barra,subiendose agilmente por los desechables,aspire su perfume,ese que tanto habia extrañado estos dias,seria tan genial si uno pudiese borrar el pasado y comenzar totalmente de cero,eso pensaba cuando su celular sono,por instinto,mire hacia el aparato,y la foto de Operetta estaba en el,Holt me entrego la bolsa y contesto de inmediato

-hola..si..como estas?...ahora?...eh- me miro dudando,yo baje la mirada-si..claro,voy para alla,llego en 5 minutos,bye

Yo ordenaba los vasos y platos mientras el dijo:

-debo irme,me invitaron a cenar

Yo sonrei mirandolo

-descuida,gracias por la ayuda

-si..de nada-contesto el y dando media vuelta,salio sin despedirse,yo suspire con tristeza,Operetta estaba saliendo con Holt?no podia creerlo,volvi con mis amigos y ellos estaban comentando la partida de su amigo

-es un cobarde!-decia Heath quien estaba en el primer escalon de la entrada con su Abbey a lado-debio quedarse

-quizas no es muy facil para el-dijo Thad-

-solo el mismo se pone trabas-contestaba Deuce quien estaba sentado en el capacete de su camioneta con Cleo entre sus piernas-no quiere enfrentar realidades

-y adonde se fue?-preguntaba Clawd sosteniendo la caja de pizza vegetariana que Draculaura ya se estaba cenando

-fue con Operetta-le conteste yo trayendo los desechables

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros diciendo un:"uuuuh"

-que?-pregunto Clawdeen

-no,nada-le contesto Thad

-ustedes saben algo!-reclamo Lagoona

-si,hablen ahorrra!-mando Abbey

-Holt sale con Operetta,verdad?-pregunte directamente a su lider,Deuce me miro afirmandolo

-yep

-lo sabia-dije yo algo molesta

-solo estan saliendo,aun no son nada

-lo llegaran a ser-conteste

-no lo sabes con seguridad

-Deuce,es obvio!-alce un poco la voz-si ustedes salen con una chica es para despues hacerla su novia

-no,uno sale con mujeres para saber con cual se siente uno a gusto,hasta encontrar a la que nos enamora-me regreso sabiamente-ellos tienen mucho en comun,Frankie,pero el aun te ama

-si,claro!-dije yo molesta

-es verdad-aseguro Clawd-nos lo acaba de decir

-el punto es que yo ya no lo creo,me dijo que haria todo por volver a mi lado y tiene mas de dos meses sin hablarme ademas de que esta saliendo con otras,creo que es logicoque yo no le crea-

-tu también has salido con Andy,cualquier chico estaría decepcionado si ve a la niña que le gusta, salir con uno que a leguas esta enamorado de ti

-pues si el esta ya con otra, creo que es justo que yo busque también a un nuevo compañero

-hazlo, y solo sentiras que a la única que estas engañando..es a ti misma

En ocasiones Deuce suele ser muy directo…pero tiene demasiada razón, yo suspire un poco molesta, comenzamos a cenar ahí mismo,todas mis amigas, estaban con sus chicos, y eso me hacia sentir solitaria, se veian realmente felices, y aunque las adoro como a mis hermanas, no puedo dejar de sentir un poco de envidia, Lala a quien Clawd proteje como su pequeño tesoro, Abbey y Heath que son polos opuestos, por eso son tan perfectos juntos..Lagoona y Gil que son tan tiernos, Deuce y Cleo los cuales pareciera que habían nacido para estar juntos,incluso Clawdeen estaba ahora con Thad y se veian, realmente felices, y yo pensando..que el chico que amaba..estaba saliendo con una buena amiga.

**Hola! Buenas noches,actualice ahora porque mañana estare algo ocupada, espero que nos acompañen en esta historia que es la antepenúltima de nuestra segunda temporada XD que rápido!**

**Espero que me dejen un comentario si les parece o no la pareja de Holt y Frankie y nos den su apoyo como en todas mis demás historias**

**Preguntas saben que las contesto todas**

**Les dejo un beso**

**Bye bye**

**REY KON**


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto,Holt había llegado a casa de Operetta, ella estaba esperándolo desde que habia colgado el telefono, los dos se complementaban bastante bien, la música los unia

-te esperaba!-le sonreía ella

-disculpa la tardanza-se disculpaba el chico-llegue tarde?

-descuida! Esperamos un amigo de mi padre, quien vendrá a cenar con su esposa, pero necesito hablar contigo,ven!

Y jalándolo, lo llevo a la cochera en donde la chica había instalado un pequeño estudio de grabación

-necesito un mega favor-dijo cerrando la puerta-

-eh..que pasa?-pregunto

-la directora me pidió que hiciera una festival musical de Otoño!

-como?-pregunto el

-si!quiere que los alumnos presenten números musicales para los papas-

-porque se le metio esa idea?-dijo el chico extrañado

-ay yo que se! Quizás estaba viendo American Idol, o Glee! El punto es que me nombro a mi directora del evento, en mi vida, vuelvo a tener mi estudio en las catacumbas de Monster High, me cobran caro la estadia

-y..que tengo yo que ver en eso?-pregunto el

-pueeees,que seas mi segundo al mando y que participes tambien en el programa de talentos-

-pero..haciendo que?-

-podrias formar una banda de rock con tus amigos!

-que?-pregunto Holt sonriendo-ellos no aceptaran!nadie de nosotros sabe cantar-

-Bueno...Deuce si-sonrio ella

Holt la miro sonriendo,a Operetta siempre le habia atraido el griego

-mira,no te prometo nada,tratare de convencerlos pero...puedes contar con la musica del evento como dj que soy

-y me ayudaras con las audiciones?

-de acuerdo-convino el

La chica lo abrazo feliz,Holt se sintio totalmente apenado al sentirla tan cerca, cuando ambos se miraron a los ojos por un instante,el penso que lo mas logico seria besarla y asi lo hizo,suavemente,deposito un beso en sus labios siendo correspondido por la chica,se sentia extraño,mi imagen se reflejo en su mente,y se imagino conmigo,haciendo mas intensa la union,mas al abrir los ojos,la realidad le golpeo bruscamente alejandose nada discreto

-perdon-dijo el apenado

-descuida-contesto Operetta mirandolo confundida-

-emm...mañana comenzare a ayudarte,de acuerdo?y..y..tratare de convencer a mis amigos de que hagamos un grupo de Rock!-

-genial-sonrio ella-gracias Holt!

Holt pensaba que las cosas se habian complicado solo gracias a una sola persona,a el mismo.

Al dia siguiente,estaban sus compañeros sentados en las gradas de la escuela,bromeando como era su costumbre,Thad ahora se les habia unido,siendo novio de Clawdeen,se habia identificado muy bien con ellos, mas aun con el griego,Deuce tenia esa cualidad,de ser gran compañero de todos,mas no sabiamos a ciencia cierta a quien consideraba el,su mejor amigo,Holt llego,rogandoles:

-por favor!hagamos un grupo de rock

Todos lo miraron extrañados

-este...como para que?-pregunto Heath burlon

-estoy metido en un lio

-raro en ti-dijo Gil entretenido comiendose una rosquilla

-es que,la directora le pidio a Operetta que organizara un festival de Otoño y que los alumnos participaran con un numero musical y yo pense...

-que nosotros hicieramos un grupo musical?olvidalo men!-sonrio Clawd

-vamos amigos!si salimos en un show striper!-

-eso fue de cotorreo!-contesto Heath

-salieron en que?-sonrio Thad

-no preguntes-le contesto Deuce

-Operetta me pidio que los convenciera

-bien por ti,primo,dile que no lo hiciste y que solo tu participaras-

-es que...es que ayer la bese..

-y?-pregunto el griego

-es que-Holt suspiro-me imagine que estaba con Frankie y...fue muy apasionado,luego, cuando volvi a la realidad,tecnicamente la avente!

Todos sus amigos se burlaron

-que bruto eres!-rio Heath-asi o mas idiota?

-ya lo se!

-eres totalmente el ser menos caballeroso que he conocido-sonrio Clawd

-te lo concedo,asi que le dije que los convenceria para que participaran en el programa de talentos

-o sea que por tu tonteria,nosotros tenemos que hacer el ridiculo?jeje,no gracias men-se levanto el griego tomando sus cosas-

-Deuce-pidio Holt acercandosele y tapandole el paso-ayudame! Por fas,se que no debi besarla pero,fue el momento

-no debes jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas-le aconsejo su amigo-y mas si aun amas a Frankie

-la amo!aun la amo y no dejo de pensar en ella

-entonces?

-bueno...-Holt bajo la mirada-cada vez es mas dificil para mi acercarme a Frankie,yo lo arruine,Jackson lo hizo y...no quiero que me desprecie de nuevo

-si no tratas de recuperarla,alguien mas la enamorara y esta vez la perderas

-ya lo se

Deuce suspiro y mirando a Clawd con complicidad dijo:

-te ayudaremos con una condicion

El rostro de Holt se ilumino

-cual?

-que reconquistaras a Frankie

-como?

-buena idea men!-convino Clawd-te damos esta semana para que vuelvas a enamorarla y solo asi,participaremos en ese programa de talentos

Holt sonrio y dandole la mano a su amigo dijo

-trato hecho!

-amigo mio,ha usted contraido una deuda de honor!

Mas tarde,estaba yo en el salon de clases,aun apuntando lo que habian dictado,por estar hablando,se me habia pasado casi todo y estaba copiando de los apuntes de Ghoulia

-por Ra!-decia Cleo molesta-quieres apurarte?nos ganaran la mejor mesa de la cafeteria!

-ahi voy ahí voy!-decia yo

-yo mejor le saco copias a todo-sonreia Lala-asi me evito el escribir

-eso es trampa-conteste

-ay ya se!pero me da flojera escribir sobre cosas que ni me serviran en nada!

En eso,Operetta entro al salon

-hola chicas-nos saludo

Yo la mire diciendo un desganado "hola",con lo que me habia enterado de Ella y Holt,pocas eran mis ganas de verla

-las invito a participar en el programa de talentos de este año,que dicen?-dijo ella mostrandonos el cartel

Mis amigas lo tomaron leyendolo

-cualquier numero musical,sera bienvenido

-gracias-contesto Cleo-pero ultimamente siento aversion por los escenarios

-y ustedes?-nos pregunto ella

-pues..lo vamos a pensar,chica!-contesto Clawdeen por todas,yo continuaba escribiendo sin mirarla

-..y tu Frankie?-me pregunto directamente ella

Yo voltee fingiendo una sonrisa

-creo que no,me da panico escenico,pero gracias!

Ella me devolvio la sonrisa diciendo

-bueno,si se deciden,con gusto las anotare,le pedi a Holt que convenciera a los chicos de participar y espero que ellos si acepten,sera genial verlos!

-y participaran?-pregunto Cleo dudosa

-aun no lo se!espero que el pueda convencerlos

Mis amigas continuaban hablando mientras yo seguia escribiendo y pensando como toda chica celosa,el porque Holt preferia estar con ella que conmigo,cuando al fin se fue,yo acabe lo que estaba haciendo y camine con mis amigas hacia la salida,Andy se nos unio en el pasillo

-puedo acompañarlas?

Yo sonrei al mirarlo

-por supuesto-dije yo

El me abrazo como era su costumbre,Andy era un gran amigo y me gustaba mucho estar con el,y mas ahora que sabia que Holt estaba saliendo con otra,llegamos a la cafeteria y vimos a los chicos que habian apartado la mesa,ahí estaba Holt que al verme con Andy,se levanto, con todas las trazas de querer alejarse,mas Deuce lo jalo diciendole al oido

-tenemos un trato

Su amigo resoplo con molestia y cruzandose de brazos,continuo en su sitio,Andy caballerosamente me acerco una silla al igual que los demas chicos a mis amigas

-que van a participar en el programa de talentos?-fue lo primero que pregunto Clawdeen

-en eso estamos-le contesto su hermano mayor

-en serio?-pregunto Cleo mirando a su novio

-solo si me das permiso-le pregunto el griego sonriendo

Un "aaaaaaah" salio de parte de sus amigos

-que?si saben de sobra que soy un sometido y me gusta serlo!

-y tu eras mi heroe-ironizo Heath

-que acaso no me pedirrras perrrmiso?-pregunto Abbey cruzandose de brazos

-claro nena!-contesto el rapidamente poniendo cara de cachorrito-me das permiso?

-que dices Cleo?-dijo Abbey a su vez

-no lo se,que opinan las demas?

-yo si dejo a mi lobito!-contesto Lala abrazando a su novio-

-yo tambien a Gil,sera divertido-sonrio Lagoona

-te divertiras a costa mia?-pregunto su chico asustado

-asi es!-le contesto ella

-Clawdeen?-pregunto Cleo

-bueno,Thad es libre de hacer lo que quiera,no tiene que pedirme permiso-dijo nuestra amiga

-pero si me dejas?-le pregunto el

-si tu quieres-le regreso la lobita-

-y que dices tu Cleo?-le pregunte a mi amiga quien se veia dudosa

-pues...no se...no me gusta mucho la idea pero...si todas estan de acuerdo,supongo que si

-prometo portarme bien-dijo su chico levantando su mano en señal de juramento

-mas te vale!

Y cerraron el trato con un mega beso,cosa que mis amigos,coreaban con un "uuuuuy"

Andy me miro y me pregunto;

-tu no participaras?

-no!como crees?-

Holt nos miraba escuchando todo

-porque?-quiso saber mi amigo

-me da verguenza,panico escenico

-una mujer tan bella como tu,no deberia tenerlo

Iba a contestar cuando Abbey me pregunto

-y tu Frrrankie?dejas a Holt salirrr en el grupo?

Yo sonrei con burla diciendo:

-a la que le tienes que preguntar ahora es a Operetta y no a mi

El me miro sorprendido,mientras sus amigos se burlaban de el

-Operetta no es nada mio!-reclamo Hyde molesto

-sales con ella,no?-le pregunte directamente

-pero no somos nada aun!-me contesto-

-pues por el "aun",creo que deberias consultarle si te deja participar o no

-a mi nadie me manda!-me regreso groseramente-

-si,eso ya lo se-le regrese yo sin contenerme-tus dos personalidades hacen siempre lo que quieren

-yo no tuve nada que ver con Melody!-me reclamo el en voz alta

-y por eso me lo ocultaste?-prosegui yo

-no queria que te enteraras!no queria perderte!

-pues vaya manera de hacerlo!de seguro iba a compartirlos a ambos!

Nuestros amigos estaban atonitos al vernos pelear

-Jackson solo queria despedirse de Melody!no queria volver con ella,ambos te amabamos solo a ti!

-y esperas que te crea eso?

-obviamente no!ya que te conseguiste a tu amiguito de guardaespaldas!

-hey!-dijo Andy molesto

-y tu ya sales con Operetta asi que,no tienes derecho de reclamar absolutamente nada!

Y furiosa,sali de la cafeteria,Dejando a Holt extremadamente molesto

-ve tras ella-le mando Deuce

-pero..

-hazlo!o te vas a arrepentir

Resoplando,Holt obedecio dejando a todos mirandose confundidos

Yo sali de Monster High,tenia ganas de caminar y que nadie me detuviese,iba tan furiosa que no note que alguien estaba mirandome frente a mi,hasta que casi me tope con el

-sigues igual de hermosa Frankie

Esa voz...

Subi la mirada

Y ahí estaba el..

Brett

Mi primer gran amor...

-Brett!-dije yo sorprendida-que haces aqui?

El simplemente me jalo hacia su cara,robandome un apasionado beso,que correspondi gustosa,Holt habia salido detras de mi,y al verme con mi ex novio,sintio como si un balde de agua fria le hubiera caido encima,el conocia a Brett y sabia que habia sido un duro golpe para mi cuando el dejo la ciudad para irse a vivir con su familia a otro lugar,habia sido mi primer gran amor y ahora volvia para reclamarme?furioso dio media vuelta y entro de nuevo a la escuela,ahora todo parecia ya perdido

**Hola!aqui dejándoles un nuevo chapter, No pensaba actualizar hoy Pero estoy algo atrasada con este fic que ya esta terminado y estoy por terminar el penúltimo.**

**Les esta gustando la historia? A mi francamente, Mattel me tiene un poco confundida con la pareja de Frankie porque siempre ha puesto tanto a Jackson con otras parejas, mas a mi si me gusta el Frankie x Holt, claro que esta que no tanto como el Cleuce pero, si es una de mis favoritas **

**No les prometo nada, pero quizás si publique un chapter diario de esta historia, a menos que no les parezca**

**Quiero su opinión sincera**

**Publico un capitulo por dia o no?**

**Contéstenme por fis y para cualquier pregunta estoy para servirles**

**Les dejo un beso y Nos vemos pronto!**

**REY KON**


	3. Chapter 3

Yo reaccione un poco tarde alejandome

-yo...-dije apenada

-lo lamento-me sonrio el acariciando mi rostro-fue el momento y la alegria de verte

-si..-conteste yo-lo mismo digo,que haces aqui?

-mi padre vino a asuntos familiares y decidi acompañarlo,estare dos semanas-

-genial-sonrei yo-me alegra oirlo

-dos semanas que podemos estar juntos-me contesto el abrazandome

Yo me sentía confundida,sentia que estaba engañando a Holt

-pero Brett

-a menos...que estes con alguien-pregunto el con amargura

Ahí reaccione,Hyde y yo ya no eramos nada,que me impedia salir con mi ex?

-no-dije yo-no estoy saliendo con nadie,estoy libre y, sera genial estar contigo

-perfecto!-dijo el feliz-te acompaño a tu salon y puedo esperarte para llevarte a casa,que dices

-de acuerdo-convine yo

El regreso de Brett fue la noticia del dia gracias a Spectra,mis amigas lo veian con curiosidad y mis amigos lo evitaban,Holt estaba mega depresivo en un sitio apartado,en el estudio de Operetta,noqueria saber nada de nadie,Bretthabia vuelto para estar conmigo y ahora ya parecia que nada podía hacer que volviéramos a estar juntos,escucho unos pasos acercarse y eran sus amigos Deuce y Clawd que llegaban con el

-te estábamos buscando por todos lados,men-se sento el lobo a lado de Holt entregándole un juguito- toma,te hara bien

-ya se enteraron,verdad?-pregunto el aceptando lo que le ofrecian

-yep-contesto Deuce-Spectra se encargo de eso,ya sabes

-genial…ahora ya todo esta perdido

-solo porque Brett volvió?-pregunto el griego

-quieres otra excusa?-

-eso no es motivo para que renuncies a Frankie, ok, el volvió y Melody también lo hizo, mas tu la escogiste a ella

-pero Frankie me odia!

-jugaste mal tus cartas, mas no por eso le dejaras el campo libre a Brett o si?

-no lo se-contesto el bajando la cabeza-

-Vamos Holt, no puedes tener esa actitud derrotista, Frankie era tu novia, la amas aun y no porque su ex regrese significa que te vencerá-

-pues…

-es exactamente lo mismo que le hiciste a ella, solo que ahora lo estas viviendo tu, entenderas mejor a Frankie a partir de este momento y asi podras luchar por su amor-

Holt miro a su amigo, aspiro con fuerza y dijo:

-tienes razón..no puedo dejar que ese tonto me gane! Frankie es mi chica y luchare por tenerla de nuevo a mi lado!

-asi se habla ,men-palmeo Clawd su espalda-

-no dejare que ese normie me gane!

En eso, Operetta entraba a su estudio

-que hacen aquí?-pregunto extrañada de verlos

-nada, solo acompañábamos a Holt-sonrio Deuce-ya nos íbamos

-descuida, no me molestan-contesto ella regresándole el gesto a nuestro amigo-ya han pensado con que canción participaran?porque…si van a participar verdad?

-si, se lo prometimos a Holt,esta tarde nos reunimos en mi casa y escogeremos cual

-puedo…sugerirles una?-pregunto ella dudosa mirando al griego

-claro..-contesto el con indiferencia

Busco entre sus cosas un usb y tomando sus audífonos, los coloco en los oídos de Deuce diciendo

-esta canción me encantaría que la cantaras-

El chico la miro algo incomodo,mirando a Holt, el solo encogio los hombros como diciendo:alla tu,men!

Operetta puso play al aparato y dijo:

-es una canción ochentera pero jamas pasa de moda,y..bueno..nose..siempre me ha gustado y cada que la oigo, pienso en ti

-aah ok..-dijo Deuce quitándose los audífonos y entregándoselos-bueno...pues..gracias..nose que decir…lo pensaremos-

-en verdad?genial!llevate el usb

-descuida..puedo bajarla de..

-insisto!.-pidio ella tomando su mano y poniendo el aparato sin dejar de mirarlo-lo harias por mi?

Deuce me miro incomodo de nuevo

-yo no decido cual sera la que cantemos Operetta,pero puedo ponerla a votacion

-con eso es suficiente-sonrio ella

Los chicos se despidieron,en cuanto salieron,Clawd y Holt se burlaban del griego

-pasate el "pegue",amigo!-

-come on,men!-replico molesto el-que si Cleo se entera,me mata

-ah vamos,no seas cobarde-le abrazo Hyde-acaso no le cumpliras a Operetta lo que te pidio?

-esta saliendo contigo,no conmigo! Cumplele tu sus caprichos

-bueno,si la cancion es linda,podemosusarla,tengo una idea!-grito Holt cambiando intempestivamente de tono-

Sus amigos obviamente se sobresaltaron

-y si le dedico la actuacion a Frankie?

-nuestra actuacion?-pregunto Deuce dudoso

-si!

-y porque a Frankie? Mejor se la dedico a mi novia!

-ah vamos men! No seas asi,denme una mano para recuperarla-

-solo con una actuacion,no creo que sea suficiente,tienes que trabajar en ello-aseguro Clawd

-opino lo mismo que el grandote,habla con ella,se de nuevo su amigo,soloasi te dejaremos que le dediques la actuacion,tengo un plan que podria ayudarte-

-ok ok-convino el-lo que sea, lohare ,promesa de D.J. Yeaaah!

Yo sali esa tarde con Brett,fue bastante agradable recordar viejos tiempos,platicamos,reimos y la pasamos realmente bien,nos despedimos como buenos amigos,el beso de la mañana habia sido realmente un error,no queria una relacion con nadie aun,mis sentimientos por Holt aun eran muy fuertes y no podía engañarme a mi misma y mucho menos a nadie mas,asi que decidi no volver a caer en la tentacion y dejar que las cosas fluyeran libremente,al fin y al cabo,el solo iba a estar un par de semanas,estaba quitandome el jersey para subir a contarle a mi madre cuando tocaron la puerta,pense que el habia olvidado algo, asi que abri y para mi sorpresa,Holt estaba ahi

-hola!-me contesto el con una gran sonrisa

-Holt?-dije yo con cara de tonta-que haces aqui?

-bueno...vine a pedirte una disculpa

-a mi?-

-si...ayer me fui muy groseramente y

-descuida-le interrumpi-Operetta te habia llamado

El se rasco la cabeza nervioso

-ah,si...bueno...eso es..algo complicado

-porque? Es una buena chica y...

-si pero, no estoy con ella aunque hayamos discutido en la mañana por eso,cosa por la cual tambien me disculpo

Lo vi confundida,sabia que era bipolar pero eso ya era algo extremo

-Hyde,yo...

-solo quiero pedirte Frankie...que volvamos a ser amigos-me pidio el

-amigos?-repeti sorprendida

-si...lo eramos antes...y quiero que lo seamos de nuevo...yo solo-el se acerco a mi sacando una bella rosa-rosa detras de el-deseo que podamos volver a tener la amistad tan fuerte que nos unia,sin esperar nada a cambio

Yo tome la rosa,sintiendome algo decepcionada,sin esperar nada?,eso quería decir,que ya no iba a pelear por mi?

Baje la mirada

-si,claro-dije yo en tono triste-como quieras

-genial!-sonrio el-y me voy,no quiero que Brett se enoje si me ve aqui! Nos vemos mañanaFrankie!

Y salio corriendo hacia su auto,toco la bocina y arranco veloz,cadavez,lo entendia menos

Holt llego a casa de Deuce ya que los chicos iban a ensayar a partir de esa tarde,cosa que no agrado mucho a mis amigas,ya que sacrificaban tiempo con sus novios, mas ya se habian inscrito en el programa de talentos,Todos estaban ahi,la madre del griego les habia dejado ensayar

en una habitacion especial que no dejaba pasar el ruido,sabia que a su hijo le encantaba la musica,asi que cualquier proyecto que lo alejara por unas horas de su novia,le agradaba extremadamente,y les habia comprado los instrumentos esa misma tarde

-tu mama rulea,men!-deciaHeath emocionado al ver un hermoso bajo-

-si,no esta mal-decia el griego ya a sabiendas del porque de la generosidad de su madre-cree que con esto me alejara de Cleo

-pues...gracias a que tu mama la odia,tenemos instrumentos de primera-sonreia Clawd detras de su bateria-esta increible!

-como sea-dijo el chico tomando su preciosa guitarra electrica-Thad,sabes tocar teclados?-

-emm..piano clasico-dijo el apenado

-es lo mismo,solo que mas agudo, estuyo,Gil, toma la otra guitarra,la tornamesa de mezcla es de Hyde

-perfecto!-dijo Heath colgandose el bajo-que les parece si tocamos una de Rammstein?asi bien locota y...

-olvidalo-dijo Deuce-es una presentación escolar,eso dejalo para despues,escuche la rola que nos dejo Operetta,no esta mal,chequenla

Deuce coloco su ipod y la canción comenzo a sonar

-es genial,men!-dijo Clawd emocionado-jamas la habia escuchado

-es ochentera, la cantaba un grupo llamado TheOutfield,fue muy famosa y creo que podemos adaptarla un poco,baje los acordes de internet para cada uno-dijo el chico pasando las copias para sus amigos-creo que podriamos...

-me lleva el diablo!-interrumpia y gritaba Holt furioso azotando la puerta

-eh..hola?-saludo Deuce

-esperar por dos malditas horas y que la niña que ames llegue con otro tipo..me cae que..,NO TIENE PRECIO-termino recalcando lo ultimo Hyde arrebatando su copia groseramente

-hiciste lo que te dije?-pregunto Deuce

-obvio!-le contesto llendo a su tornamesa

-no esperaras que funcione tan pronto,la has regado magistralmente y se tiene que ser astuto,asique,callate,relajate y comencemos a ensayar,aaah y otra cosa Hyde...si vuelves a llegar tarde, terminaras saliendo en ese festival tu solo con un teclado y dos coristas!-regaño Deuce y a Holt solo le quedo asentir obedientemente!

**Hola, como están? Actualizo de nuevo el dia de hoy, mas SOLO actualizare este fic diariamente, después, volveré como siempre por tres días a la semana.**

**Muchas chicas me mandan pm pidiendo que la asesore para que puedan escribir, cosa que hago con mucho gusto, mas sin embargo, y se los digo con el corazón en la mano…NO ME GUSTA que la gente me copie mi estilo de he trabajado mucho en ello para que se cuelguen de mis ideas…si van a hacerlo, prefiero simplemente dejar de subir en fanfiction, borrar mis historias y se acabo…no me gustaría ver malas copias de mis fics aquí, y siempre me ha gustado innovar, mas me pone triste que quieran robarse mi estilo que es uno que he esforzado por encontrarme**

**Gracias**

**REY KON**


	4. Chapter 4

En ese primer ensayo,se quedaron hasta muy tarde,al dia siguiente llegaban todos con ojos de desvelo,obvio que al griego no se le notaban por sus gafas oscuras,mas estaba con su novia,cruzado de brazos sobre la mesa de la cafeteria,aparentemente escuchando pero hacia minutos que dormía plácidamente,ella se limaba las uñas hablando sin parar mas despues lo miro fijamente

-estas dormido?-le preguntaba dudosa

-no!-se levanto el-claro que no bebe,te escuchaba

-en serio?Aver..que estaba diciendo?-

El chico sonrio,acomodandose los lentes

-que...habra una venta especial?

Ella alzo una ceja dudosa

-no..eso no-rectifico el nervioso por su equivocacion-que...te compraras unos zapatos nuevos?

Cleo suspiro molesta

-olvidalo-dijo ella volviendo a sus uñas

-no,no bebe,dime!

-no era nada de importancia-contesto sentida

-ah,claro que si-dijo el-dimelo amor

-olvidalo,no es tan importante como el programa de talentos

Deuce reconocio la rudeza en las palabras

-amor,dijiste que me apoyarias

-y lo hago!pero ayer no te vi

-yo tambien deseaba verte-dijo su novio abrazandola-solo seran unos dias,una semana quizas

-una semana?-pregunto ella sorprendida-hoy tampoco te vere?

-bueno...-contesto nervioso de haber cometido una tonteria-es que..

-te estaba diciendo que tenia boletos para ir hoy a ver la nueva pelicula de Crepusculo!

-ay que bueno que no te oi!-solto sin pensarlo el chico,cuando noto el error,ya era muuuuy tarde

-osea...que no me acompañaras?-

-ah vamos Cleo!odio esa saga y..-

En eso,llegue yo saludandolos,creo que el griego agradecio mi interrupcion

-hola chicos,que hacen?

-Deuce durmiendo,yo hablando como loca,…tienes algo que hacer en la tarde?-me pregunto mi amiga furiosa

-iba a salir con Brett

-suerte la tuya-contesto levantandose

-Cleo-le hablo su novio

-por?-pregunte yo

-tengo boletos para la nueva saga de Crepusculo y son para hoy,tengo 4,los quieres?

-claro!porque no vas con nosotros?-le invite-el primo de Brett acaba de llegar de la universidad y quizas desee el ultimo boleto

Deuce me echo una mirada que claramente significaba un:"are you Kidding me?"

-es una idea perfecta-sonrio con malicia mi amiga tomando su bolso-paso por ustedes a las 4!

Y se alejo con su andar de reina dejando a su novio bastante incredulo

-Cleo!-le grito al ver que lo ignoraba

-emm..lo lamento Deuce

-olvidalo-bufo furioso tomando sus cosas y saliendo del lado opuesto de la cafeteria,lo que menos deseaba,era que mis amigos pelearan por mi culpa

En la tarde,Deuce estaba de un humor de perros,todos sus amigos lo notaron,nadie se atrevia a hablarle porque en verdad,se notaba furioso,solo hablaba consigo mismo en su idioma natal y miraba el facebook de su chica,las fotos que Cleo habia subido diciendo:

"preparandome para ir a ver al hermoso Edward Cullen"

Ella luciendo tan hermosa y saliendo con otro chico que no fuera el,habian puesto furioso al pobre griego que termino aventando su iphone hacia el pequeño lounge que tenian

-de nuevo desde el principio-decia enojado

-pero...-se atrevio a reclamar Heath

-QUE?-grito furico Deuce

-nada nada!-contesto el nervioso-

Volvieron a comenzar la rola desde el inicio,ya sonaba bastante mejor,pero todos notaban que su lider se veia realmente triste y Holt se sentia culpable de eso,el lo habia metido en ese lio y si Deuce estaba en problemas,solo habia un motivo posible,Cleo.

Estaba a punto de hablarle, cuando la puerta del estudio se abrio y entro por ella, la hermosísima Cleo de Nile,lucia una chamarra de piel cafe,un top negro,minifalda de mezclilla y unas preciosas botas de ante a juego,Deuce se quedo de una pieza al verla,ella sonreia maliciosa parandose con su pose de reina,manos en su chaqueta y luciendo sus esculturales piernas,todos la miraban embobados mientras su chico se despojaba de su guitarra yendo veloz hacia ella,totalmente hechizado,mi amiga con su tono de voz de sirena dijo:

-no vuelvas a dejarme sola

-nunca mas-contesto el jalandola y besandola apasionadamente sin importarle que sus amigos estaban ahi,todos los miraron sorprendidos ya que a leguas se notaban que no tenían intencion de limitar su amor por tener observadores,asi que Thad dijo a todos

-este..mejor hay que dejarlos a solas!

-te apoyo!-dijo Clawd sonrojandose y todos salieron de inmediato del lugar cerrando la puerta del estudio

-este Deuce!-sonrio Heath-si que necesita con urgencia,una ducha fria!

-ni te imaginas cuanto!-contesto Thad algo frickeado

Al dia siguiente,sus amigos estaban reunidos en el salón de clases cuando el griego llego muy quitado de la pena, demasiado relajado

-miren quien se aparece por aquí!-dijo Holt con ironia-nuestro amado líder

-y ya de mejor humor supongo-secundo Thad sonriéndole

Deuce simplemente se sonrojo extremadamente

-ah vamos! Solo estuve con Cleo un momento

-un momento?Men! Nos fuimos porque no tenias ninguna intención de parar tu labor!

-oh Come on!-sonreia el chico-es solo que lucia tan bella

-que si no!-cometio el error de decir Heath que su amigo no se detuvo al darle un buen golpe en el hombro-auch!que!pues es cierto!-reclamo el

-pero solo yo puedo decirlo!-dijo Deuce furioso

-ok,que genio

-pues gracias a tu calentura,perdimos un dia

-descuiden,hoy ensayaremos mas temprano,solo...que invite a Cleo a estar ahi

Un "aaaah"salia de parte de todos,Holt sonrio moviendo la cabeza,conocia de sobra a Deuce y sabia que tarde o temprano terminaria haciendo eso,mientras sus amigos bromeaban con su pobre lider,el volteo hacia la ventana,y noto que Brett me habia llevado ese dia a la escuela,exactamente como el mismo lo habia hecho anteriormente en el pasado,bajo la mirada con tristeza,y solo deseo que al final,yo volviera a su lado,porque el ser solo amigos,era algo que aun no podia y no queria comprender

En la tarde,mi amiga Cleo estaba ya ahi en el ensayo,la madre de Deuce obviamente no estaba nada contenta

-pense que solo eran chicos

-asi era Maddy-dijo ella leyendo las revistas que había traido consigo sentada en el lounge-pero Deucey me invito a verlos y aqui estoy

-que conveniente-contesto la dama no de buena gana-y que hay de tu promesa de no pisar mi casa?

Cleo sonriendo miro a su suegra

-amo mas a tu hijo que a mi orgullo,asi que, aqui me tienes!

-genial-sonrio a su vez Maddie-solo manten tus hormonas tranquilas y todos felices

-eso siempre-le regreso ella con sarcasmo

Deuce entraba con Clawd y Heath,habian ido a comprar algunas cuerdas,Cleo se habia quedado con su madre en su ausencia

-ya volvimos-dijo el griego a su novia-hola Maddy

-Madre-rectifico ella-Deuce,no quiero tonterias,llegare a las 10

-ok-repitio el maquinalmente,su madre al ver que su hijo,no se despedia de ella,tecnicamente lo obligo a hacerlo al besarle ella primero,Deuce le respondio algo extrañado,su madre no era tan expresiva ni mucho menos efusiva pero la presencia de Cleo le intimidaba

-nos vemos mas tarde-dijo ella

-sure,mom

Los chicos se despidieron y mi amiga solo le decia un "bye" con la mano

-cielos Deucey!tu madre en verdad le gusta marcar territorio!

-ya la conoces-le contestaba su novio sentandose sobre ella

-pero tu eres mio-reclamaba la hermosa reina besando a su chico de manera nada sutil

-oigan!-grito Heath-dejen eso que ayer por su culpa no ensayamos-

-y acaso creen que prefiero ensayar a estar con ella?-contesto el griego molesto por la interrupcion

-pues no pero pude haber traido a Abbey conmigo!

-no la trajiste porque no quisiste-

-tu no me dijiste que podia traerla!

-mi casa es de todos y son bienvenidos

-a buena hora me lo dices!

Holt entraba con Thad y Gil en ese instante,no se veia nada contento

-hola,ensayamos?-pregunto el novio de Lagoona

-solo faltaban ustedes-sonrioClawd-y porque esa cara de angustia,Hyde?

-Brett llevo y fue por Frankie el dia de hoy-

-y?-pregunto Cleo-estan saliendo

-eso es lo que me pone triste

-solo estara dos semanas aqui-

-dos semanas?-repitio con sorpresa Holt

-asies,despuesvolvera a su ciudad

Holt grito de esa manera escandalosa que tiene asustandolos a todos

-idiota!me espantaste!-le golpeaba Gil con el corazón latiendole a mil-

-Deucey-se quejaba mi amiga haciendo un puchero

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-le regañaba el griego abrazando a su novia-

-es que estara solo dos semanas!dos semanas y Frankie estara libre

-ni tan libre,Andy tampoco a renunciado a ella,hoy almorzaron juntos

-mira!quiendiria que la seriecita tiene a 3 detras de ella!-se burlaba Heath

(-_- emm...excuse me?)

-Frankie volvera a ser mi novia- declaraba orgulloso Hyde-de eso me encargare yo!ahora si ensayare con mas ganas

-bien,porque a eso venimos-dijo Thad yendo a su puesto

Mi amiga le dio un beso a su chico mientras los veia prepararse y se llevo una grata sorpresa al escucharlos,ya lo hacian bastante bien,que les regalo un "like"desde su asiento,suiphonesono en tono de mensaje y de mala gana lo contestaba,soloqueria ver a su novio tocar,los chicos suelen verse demasiado sexies cuando estan en el escenario,Lala le habia preguntado que si deseaba ir con ellas al cine a ver crepusculo y mi amiga le contestaba:

Sorry Lalaa'' yaa la vii!:k ''Anochee me lleevoo Deucee ya al cinee & laa vimoosjuntoos!''Ahoraa estooi cn mi bebee en su casa viendoo el ensayoo' loo hacen geniaal!''

Esa era la manera de Cleo de escribir en el facebook,y muchas chicas se la habian copiado ya,nuestra pequeña amiga le regresaba el mensaje reclamando el porque las demas no habian sido invitadas, a lo que Cleo les dijo:

''porqee Ustedees no soon'' la noviaa del cantantee''& shoo sii ''asiiqe''soorry! :l''

Minutos despues,los chicos recibian mensajes de todas reclamandolesel porqueCleo estaba ahi y ellas no,obviamente,todosquerian asesinar a la reina de MH por acarrearles problemas con sus novias,mas como estaban en casa de Deuce y los instrumentos se los habia obsequiado su madre,creyeron mas prudente aceptar los regaños y mantenerse calladitos,asi se veian mas bonitos!

Yo mientras tanto,pase la tarde estudiando en mi habitacion,yahabia visto la pelicula de Crepusculo con Brett y su primo el cual mega lamento el que Cleo no hubiese ido con nosotros cuando nos la topamos en el cine junto con su novio,pero era obvio que mi amiga no iba a arriesgar su relacion con su no tenia animos de salir ese dia con mi ex o Andy,ademas,tenia apuntes que ordenar de Historia y lo mejor era pasar tiempo de calidad conmigo misma,y pensar en lo que estaba haciendo,Andy se me habia vuelto a declarar en la mañana y de nuevo le habia contestado con evasivas,no queria jugar con el mas no podia romperle el corazon,era tan tierno y amable,tenia que analizar todo con calma,me acorde un poco de Deuce cuando pense en esto y sonrei,tenia que poner mis tres problemas en perspectiva

Numero uno: Andy,el era un chico tierno,amable,caballeroso y muy apuesto, de esos que te enorgulleces en presentar a tu familia,lo unico malo era que se convertia en una bestia pero en total,pues era muy agradable el estar con el,punto negativo? No era Holt

Numero dos: Brett,mi antiguo amor,por el que pase miles de problemas e hice pasar a los demás lios,era increible pasar los dias con el,ademas,tenia un gran futuro como director de cine,era guapisimo! Atento,seductor,y simpatico,por algo lo habia amado como lo habia hecho antes, mas como dicen,el pasado no vuelve, y aunque digan que donde hay fuego cenizas quedan,descubri,que en esta relacion,ya no quedaban ni cenizas,ademas,su punto en contra,no era Holt

Y el tercero,Holt Hyde:el actual chico que llenaba mis sueños,el tonto y escandaloso DJ de Monster High que se habiaadueñado de mi corazon, el y Jackson,habian llenado mis dias de alegria,todo habia sido tan genial hasta que Melody volvio del ayer,Holt no tenia muchas de las virtudes de Andy y Brett,pero era ...perfecto,lo amaba mas por sus defectos que por sus aciertos ya que el se habiavuelto,un amor real,y eso era lo que me atraia de el,nos aceptabamos por quienes eramos,aunque el,aprovecho su bipolaridad para engañarme y eso me habia dolido extremadamente,el habia sido mi alma gemela,y jamás entendi,en donde habia fallado yo,Su punto en contra:eraHolt Hyde

**Hola! Aquí dejando mi capitulo, contesto preguntas:**

**1.-tengo 18 años de edad **

**2.- gracias por su apoyo, las quiero mil! Tratare de que no me afecte si desean copiarme pero la verdad si me pone de mal humor **

**-.-**

**3.-no pongo tanto de Cleo y Deuce porque trato de respetar la pareja de quien este contando el fic, mas en este capitulo si puse algo de mi pareja favorita, soy 10000% Cleuce y me es difícil dejar de ponerlos, además, son mas pasionales que los demás que son mas parejas de niñitas, disculpen si ofendo a alguien con esto, pero en ojos de escritora, es asi ,aunque los admiradores de ClawdXLala lo tomen a mal.(ellos tienen cero de pasión! ¬¬)**

**4.- Mina, Frankie describe asi sus historias porque es su estilo, la que son mas sueltas son Lala y Clawdeen, pero ese es su estilo, mas desarrollado, porque en si Frankie es una de las mas centradas del grupo por eso siempre la ponen en las historias que ayuda a los demás, por eso es que ella, describe asi.**

**5.- solo escribo para FANFICTION y nada mas, aunque en mis planes a futuro están, que en cuanto tenga mi monster colection completa, hare una fotonovela con mis historias, y las subiré a la pagina de mi novio, quien tiene su page de DEUCE GORGON y es una de las mas visitadas en español ,esperando tener el mismo éxito (i hope so! :P)**

**6.- espero terminar esta historia y las dos que siguen antes de que termine el año, por eso estoy subiendo diario porque me quiero tomar unas merecidas vacaciones :3 wiiii! Regresando con mas brios el otro año con la temporada 3**

**7.- mi pregunta acostumbrada, díganme si les parece la distribución de instrumentos que hice con los chicos, a mi me pareció que cada uno estaba adecuado a la personalidad de cada Monster Guy. Pero ustedes que opinan? Les gusta?**

**8.- esta es para las chicas que ven mis fics de D&C…porque nos gusta ver a Deuce en acción? *-* en mi opinión…creo que es uno de los mas sexies, y yo me lo imagino muy candente, con ese cuerpo, los tatuajes y el arete. *0* amo a los bad boys jajaja**

**Nos vemos mañana!**

**Les dejo un beso**

**Y para lo que deseen..estoy para servirles**

**REY KON**


	5. Chapter 5

Sacudi la cabezaagobiada,siendohonesta,solo tenia que decidirme entre dos chicos,Andy y Brett,ya que Holthabia dicho que solo seriamos amigos,y eso me tenia extremadamente confundida por no decir,de muy mal humor,como le habia hecho para olvidarse de mi? Como Operettahabia borrado mi recuerdo?porque era obvio que era por ella la razon por la que el solo deseaba mi amistad,me levante molesta conmigo misma por estar pensando solo en el,"despierta!"Me auto-regañaba"el solo quiere ser tu amigo y debes aceptarlo" aunque de buena gana podia haberle preguntado:como le hiciste para olvidarme?

Me sentia realmente patetica al sentirme asi,al fin y al cabo,Brett solo venia por dos semanas aunque el me pedia volver y tener una relacion a distancia,cosa que no me convencia ya que no creo en ellas,y Andy una relacion formal, tenia que decidirme o en su caso,estar soltera y disfrutar un poco de mi misma,esa idea me parecia la mas viable cuando en la pantalla de mi laptop, apareció en el facebookmessenger un mensaje que decia:

-HolaaaFrankiiiiiiie,yeah!

Sin dudar,era de Holt

Me acerque mas a la pantalla para asegurarme de que era el,y en efecto,me hablaba desde su celular

-eh...hola-escribi yo-como estas?

-tomando un descanso :)!-escribio el con una carita feliz-estamos ensayando en casa de Deuce-continuo

-ok-solo acerte a decir-como va eso?

-genial!seremos los mejores,espero que apoyes a tu gran amigo ese dia

-por supuesto que los apoyare-escribi yo-cuenten con mi aplauso

-yo solo lo decia por mi-contesto el y me sonroje como tonta-quiero que me prometas que tu aplauso solo sera para mi

Me sentifeliz,loacepto,era como una inyeccion de adrenalina para mi alma que conteste:

-de acuerdo,ire a apoyarte solo a ti, pero espero que lo hagan bien-

-si tu vas a verme, preciosa mia,júralo que lo haremos perfecto, ahí te espero y me voy que debemos continuar, nos vemos!

No podía creerlo, era de nuevo el antiguo Holt, no podre explicarles con palabras, lo que sentí en ese momento, el chico que tanto había amado, estaba de nuevo, y creo que no eran necesarios tanto análisis,mi corazón ya tenia decidido, a quien había escogido

Al dia siguiente, tenia tantos deseos de toparme a Holt en la escuela, que no recordé que Brettiria por mi, asi que Sali de casa y lo primero que me tope fue con la sonrisa de mi amigo, yo me sentí como si me hubiese robado algo, estaba nerviosa y le regrese el gesto

-hola-salude-ibas a venir por mi?

-claro-dijo el-no lo recuerdas?

Yo mire nerviosa hacia otro lado y dije:

-ah si…si..es solo que lo habia olvidado-

El caballerosamente abrió la puerta de su auto y entre, rezando para no encontrarme a Holt en la es costumbre que cuando no quieres que algo suceda, es lo primero que pasa! Y para mi mala fortuna,Holt iba llegando en su auto,mirando como me abria la puerta Brett ayudándome a salir, "genial", pensé yo,el me sonrio, siento yo con algo de ironia y se acerco a nosotros

-hola Frankie-me dijo mirándome

-hola-le conteste con poca voz

-Holt!-saludoBrett-te ves genial, como has estado amigo?-

-bien..bastante bien…

Ellos habían sido buenos amigos en el pasado,aunque eso después había cambiado

-me has cuidado bien a Frankie?-le pregunto

-el no tiene porque hacerlo-conteste yo molesta-

-pues, la he cuidado bastante bien-dijo Holt ignorando mi reclamo-mas ahora que volviste, tu deber es cuidarla tu mismo

Lo acepto, no me gustaba estar entre esos dos

-asi es-sonrioBrett-y en eso estoy

-pues suerte!-le regreso Holt bastante alegre, y me sentí mal al verlo asi, acaso no sentía ya nada por mi,para mi mala fortuna, Operetta se acercaba a nosotros,Hyde le llamo bastante alegre y cuando la tuvo cerca, la beso

Yo los mire fijamente

Sentí un vacio abrirse debajo de mi

Como..habia podido olvidarse de mi?

-mejor me voy-le pedi a Brett-tengo clase y no quiero llegar tarde

Y sin esperar respuesta, me aleje lo mas rápido que pude del odioso espectáculo,mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía celosa, muy celosa lo acepto, tanto que prometi, o darle el si a Andy o definitivamente, salir con Brett a distancia.

Los diassiguientes,trataba de no toparme con Holt,me molestaba su sola presencia,aunque me habia pedido ser amigos,el que haya besado a Operetta frente a mi,no iba a perdonarselo,asi que trate por todos los medios de no encontrarme con el,mas Monster High aunque es enorme,no hay lugar en que uno pueda esconderse eternamente y me tope con el frente a frente al cambio de horario

-hola!-me saludo alegre-no te he visto estos dias

-he estado ocupada-dije sin mirarlo

-genial,oye,te gustaria ir a vernos ensayar?-me pregunto como si nada

-la verdad-conteste-saldre con Andy esta tarde y no creo que quiera verme ahi

-ah!claro-sonrio el-no hay problema

Ahi fue donde explote,ver su indiferencia

-que rayos te pasa?-grite yo dandole un cuadernazo

-auch-se quejo-que hice?

-todo te importa menos que nada! Acaso la amas mucho?

-a quien?-me pregunto asustado

-a Operetta? Como rayos hizo para enamorarte?acaso mi recuerdo no vale nada?

Yo estaba al punto del llanto,las hormonas femeninas en verdad,que no ayudan en nada

-bueno...Frankie-dijo el mirandome preocupado-tu me dijiste...que no me perdonarias jamas y que...mejor era ser amigos..lo recuerdas?

Me pare en seco al oirlo,esas habian sido mis estupidas palabras

-yo iba a luchar por ti...pero...te vi con Andy y luego con Brett,que pense que ya...me habias olvidado y que lo mejor era tu felicidad...asi que me resigne

Por respuesta,lo jale hacia mi,robandole un mega beso,era suficiente!nadie borra mi recuerdo tan facilmente,y menos una amiga! Queria que aun recordara,lo mucho que aun lo amaba,el se separo de mi jalando aire,y le dije furiosa

-no te quiero ver con ella,esta claro!y tu,aun sigues siendo mio!-

Lo avente y me aleje extremadamente molesta

Holt primero se quedo sorprendido,despues grito emocionado y corriendo fue a buscar a su amigo,Deuce estaba en su casillero leyendo sus apuntes ya que tenia examen,su novia estaba a su lado cuando Hyde llego y de un salto se trepo a la espalda del griego gritando

-eres un maldito genio!

El pobre chico no soporto el peso de su amigo y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo

-Deucey!-grito Cleo asustada

-que demonios te pasa,idiota!quitate de encima!-pedia el griego molesto aventando a su amigo quien seguia pegado como lapa

-eres el mejor!gracias gracias

-que te quites!-se libraba por fin de Hyde de un brusco aventon parandose de inmediato-que rayos te fumaste?

-Frankie!-grito el

La pareja real se miro confundida,por precaucion Deuce se puso detras de su novia como cuidandose de un nuevo abrazo del chico

-esta celosa!-continuaba el feliz-tu plan dio resultado "dale lo que ella pide y veras que se molestara" y asi fue!.me pidio que no volviera a salir con Operetta!

-cool-dijo su amigo nada sorprendido,conocia a las mujeres y de sobra sabia que si haces lo que te piden o no lo haces, terminaran enojandose de igual manera-

-te debo una men!gracias gracias gracias!

-si,pero de lejecitos!-pidio el chico escondiendose tras Cleo-que luego van a pensar mal de mi y no quiero!

-es un abrazo de amigos!-le reclamo Hyde

-pues ni de eso!miralo Cleo!-le acuso con su novia la cual sonreia divertida

-no te atrevas a abrazar a mi amor,Holt-"regañaba" ella-la unica que puede hacerlo,soy yo,de acuerdo?

-vale!-

-ya lo regañe,bebe-le dijo mi amiga a su novio abrazandolo el cual aun veia con desconfianza a su compañero,los hombres si que son quisquillosos!

El gran dia del programa de talentos llego,yo no habia tenido el valor de ver ni a Andy, ni a Brett y mucho menos a Holt,no tenia derecho de pedirle que dejara a Operetta,yo estaba saliendo con dos chicos!que clase de renacuaja era?realmente me sentia muy mal,no podia ver a Holt a la cara, el solo habia hecho lo que yo le habia pedido,salia con una gran chica y tenia todo el derecho de hacerlo,solo que yo no podia aceptarlo,aun lo amaba,ya estaba decidida,me quedaria soltera por siempre! No podia andar con nadie mas,y Holt ya tenia a Operetta con el,si el podia dejarme libre para ser feliz,justo era,que hiciera yo lo mismo,yo estaba sentada en primera fila,los sirvientes de Cleo habian cuidado nuestros asientos por horas y estaban reservados para nosotras,Draculaura y Clawdeen llegaban acompañadas de Thad,el era extremadamente caballeroso y siempre acompañaba a su novia, mi amiga se veia realmente feliz con el y por eso nos caia genial,habia sabido conquistar a la lobita

-aun no llegan las demas?-pregunto Lala sentandose a mi lado

-no,creo que Cleo esta adentro con Deuce-

-mi hermano va para alla,Thad quiso acompañarnos hasta nuestros asientos-

-se lo prometi a Clawd,pero ya debo irme,las veo mas tarde-nos sonrio galante

Mi amiga le regalo un mega beso que su novio respondio gustoso deseandole suerte

-gracias,te quiero-le dijo el chico

-y yo a ti,cuidate

El guapo vampiro nos dejo a solas mientras su novia no lo perdia de vista

-y tu te quejabas de Cleo-se burlo Lala-mira que pense que te ibas a comer a mi primo!

-callate enana!-la regaño

-uuuy!"Te quiero!" Aun no pasan al "te amo?"-pregunte yo sonriendole

-aun es muy pronto-sonrio ella sonrojandose-

-pues yo creo que estan muy cerca-dijo Lala feliz abrazando a su amiga-ya quiero llamarte "prima"!

-que no soy tu cuñada?-

-para estrechar mas los lazos!-dijo ella

En eso Cleo llegaba de la mano de su novio,no se veia nada de buen humor

-hola-nos saludo Deuce-aqui les traigo a esta pequeña necia

-yo no quiero estar aqui!-se quejaba ella caprichosa-quiero ir contigo

-amor,solo los que participan en el festival estaran en backstage-le explicaba su chico pacientemente

-claro,solo porque quieres estar cerca de Operetta-contestaba ella molesta y sentandose cruzada de brazos

Todas dijimos un "aaay" compadeciendo al pobre Deuce

-no seas necia De Nile!-le regaño Clawdeen-Operetta nada tiene que ver con este si sale con Hyde!

(-_-)' ouch

-es cierto-concedio Lala-ademas,de aqui los veremos mejor

-como sea!-decia aun molesta ella sin mirar a su novio

Este sonrio y se arrodillo ante ella,hablandole al oido,su novia aun no le concedia tregua,ya que seguia insistiendo

-pero yo quiero estar contigo...

-ok-se rindio el griego-anda,vamos

Y tomandola de la mano,ambos volvieron a backstage Cleo nos dedico una sonrisa maliciosa y una mueca infantil,sabiamos que conseguiria lo que queria

-como lo hace?-pregunte yo

-facil-contesto Clawdeen con desden-manipulando al pobre Deuce con su belleza!

En backstage,estaban todos algo nerviosos,mas Holt les ganaba ya que no sabia que esperar conmigo,le habia besado y vuelto a desaparecer por dos dias de su vida,no sabia que es lo que sentia o si seria buena idea dedicarme la cancion,tanto era su nerviosismo que habia contagiado a los demas

-tengo el estomago revuelto-confesaba Gil

-no te atrevas a vomitar en el escenario Justin Bieber!-le regaño Heath-que me cae que te saco a patadas!

-como crees!

-llevaste a Lala y Clawdeen a su lugar?-pregunto Clawd a Thad

-si,descuida,estan ya en primera fila

-gracias

-por nada,tenia que acompañar a mi novia,no me gusta dejarla sola,es muy hermosa y me la pueden robar-

-tu novia es mi hermana!

-y tu novia mi prima asi que estamos iguales-

-empate?-sonrio Clawd

-empate-concedio Thad

El festival comenzo,padres y alumnos colmaban el auditorio de M.H. Abbey y Lagoona llegaron a tiempo y aun le habiamos guardado su asiento a Cleo aunque sabiamos que no estaria con nosotras,Operetta salio siendo conductora del evento,lucia muy bella,lo tengo que reconocer,una especia de rencor con arrepentimiento me llenaba cuando ella me sonrio desde el escenario,los numeros comenzaron y los chicos eran los ultimos en salir a escena,algunas actuaciones eran muy aburridas y otros no eran ni la mitad de entretenidos,la verdad,la mayoria de las chicas estabamos ahi por ver a los mas guapos de la escuela en el escenario ya que se habia corrido la voz de que iban a participar, y aun se recordaba el show stripper que habian realizado con tanto exito, Lala bosteaba algo aburrida

-a que horas saldran?-me pregunto somnolienta-

Consulte el programa y vi que estaban hasta el final

-son los ultimos-dije yo

-aah rayos-decia Clawdeen fastidiada-que suplicio!que luego Thad no se queje que no lo quiero!

-errres mala-sonrio Abbey-perrro te lo concedo,estos tipos no tienen ni gota de talento

Una madre carraspeo furiosa detras de la chica,su hija estaba en el escenario cantando

-que?-volteo Abbey-su hija tiene cerrro talento señorrra,mejor paguele unas clasesitas

-Abbey!-le gritamos todas

-ya me conocen como soy de sincerrrra!-

-tu y Heath...tal para cual-dije yo apenada por la manera en como la madre de la chica nos miraba

Yo estaba muy preocupada pensando en todo lo que me habia sucedido esos ultimos dias y aunque oia a lo lejos que en verdad a mas de uno les hacia falta clases de vocalizacion,estaba perdida en mis pensamientos,de pronto,escuche un griterio general,que indicaba que el ultimo numero estaba cerca,muchas de las chicas se paraban emocionadas de sus asientos,incluso algunas mamas con ellas,mis amigas estaban felices,sus chicos iban a salir ya,voltee hacia el lado izquierdo del pasillo y ahi estaba Andy sonriendome feliz,no habia alcanzado lugar pero trato de buscarme entre ese gentio,escuche que me llamaban con insistencia y vire mi cabeza hacia el otro lado y ahi estaba Brett,del lado opuesto,saludandome entre un grupo de chicas que preparaban sus camaras felices,comence a ponerme nerviosa,les habia dicho,que despues del festival,iba a tomar una decision,mas ellos fueron a buscarme a ese sitio y ahora estaba entre 3 disyuntivas, suspire nerviosa,que podia hacer?

las luces se apagaron y todo mundo se paro,inclusive los papas aplaudian emocionados,nuestros amigos salieron al escenario con la algarabia general,Pensamos que Deuce iba a hablar siendo el lider,mas detras de los demas,en la tornamesa,Holt tomo la palabra por todos

-buenas noches,soy Holt Hyde,y nos toco a nosotros clausurar este festival,esperemos que se diviertan

Todas las niñas gritaban emocionadas,Clawd estaba a un lado de Holt en la bateria,en los teclados,Thad,en el bajo Heath y las dos guitarras estaban a cargo de Gil y Deuce quien obviamente era el cantante principal,Holt continuo hablando mas esta vez,me miro directamente

-Frankie...esta cancion es para ti, lamento lo que sucedio,mas siempre has sabido que eres la reina de mi corazon y que quiero,que vuelvas a ser mi novia

Me quede totalmente en shock,Cleo y Operetta llegaban hacia mi sonriendo con un hermoso ramo de rosas rosas,mis favoritas,me lo entregaron y mi capitana dijo

-son para ti de parte de Holt!perdonalo!no seas tonta

Yo no sabia que hacer,mis amigas gritaban emocionadas alrededor mio,solo acerte a decir un "si" mirandolo sintiendome extremadamente feliz

Habia tomado mi decision

Siempre habia sido el,a quien yo iba a escoger

Deuce le hizo la señal de "like" a su amigo quien estaba realmente feliz,volteo hacia Clawd y le indico que hiciera el conteo,el lobo obedecio y al tercer llamado,comenzaron a tocar,lo hacian,extremadamente bien! Todas las chicas gritaron emocionadas en cuanto el griego comenzo a cantar,los hombres siempre van a sorprenderme,cuando se lo proponen,dan cada sorpresa!

**Josie's on a vacation far away  
come around and talk it over  
so many things that i want to say  
you know i like my girls a little bit older  
i just wanna use your love tonight  
i don't wanna lose your love tonight  
I ain't got many friends left to talk to  
no one's around when i'm in trouble  
you know i'd do anything for you  
stay the night, we'll keep it under cover  
i just wanna use your love tonight  
i don't wanna lose your love tonight  
Try and stop my hands from shaking  
something in my mind's not making sense  
it's been awhile since we've been all alone  
i can't hide the way i'm feeling  
As you leave me please would you close the door  
and don't forget what i told you  
just cause you're right, that don't mean i'm wrong  
another shoulder to cry upon  
i just wanna use your love tonight  
i don't wanna lose your love tonight  
yeah  
i just wanna use your love tonight  
i don't wanna lose your love tonight  
lose your love **

-tu novio canta genial!-le decia Lagoona a Cleo admirada

-lo se-sonreia ella orgullosa-el sabe hacer MUCHAS cosas de manera genial-nos decia con cierta malicia

-eso dejalo para ti y tu mente pervertida-le regaño Clawdeen-

Cuando terminaron su cancion,todo el publico los ovaciono,habian sido lo mejor de la noche,Abbey gritaba emocionada "el bajista es mi novio!" Haciendo sonreir a Heath,nunca note cuando o a que horas,Brett y Andy se habian ido, mas honestamente,poco me importo, el dj que estaba arriba del escenario,era de nuevo mi novio y eso era lo unico que importaba,el publico les pidio otra y le preguntamos a Cleo si tenian otra cancion preparada ya que ella habia sido la unica que los habia visto ensayar todo el tiempo

-creo que no-dijo nerviosa-solo ensayaron una

-estan en lios-grito Lala asustada

Mas los chicos se veian relajados,Deuce tomo el mando de nuevo y saludo con el consiguiente griterio de las chicas

-hola,soy Deuce Gorgon y quiero dedicar la siguiente cancion, a la mujer que amo,Cleo,tu sabes que eres el amor de mi vida y para mi ,tu eres perfecta

Mi amiga sonrio feliz mandandole un beso a su chico,que hizo lo propio,claro que la mayoria de las niñas morian de envidia al verlo,todas menos nosotras,quienes teniamos ya,a nuestros principes azules

**You're insecure**

Don't know what for

You're turning heads

When you walk through the door

Don't need make up

To cover up

Being the way that you are is enough

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

So come on

You got it wrong

To prove I'm right I put it in a song

I don't know why

You're being shy

And turn away when I look into your eyes.

Everyone else in the room can see it

Everyone else but you

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh

That's what makes you beautiful

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na na naaaa na na

Na na na na na na

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Baby you light up my world like nobody else

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed

But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

If only you saw what I can see

You'll understand why I want you so desperately

Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe

You don't know oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

Oh oh oh

You don't know you're beautiful

**Oh oh oh**

That's what makes you beautiful

"What makes your beautiful" fue la segunda cancion que los chicos interpretaron,y nada tenian que envidiarle a los de 1D ya que creo,la tocaron un millon de veces mejor,lo dicho,nuestros chicos se llevaron la noche,fueron muy ovacionados,al final,fuimos a backstage a felicitarlos y Cleo fue directo a los brazos de su novio a besarlo apasionadamente mientras cada una hacia lo propio con sus chicos

-estuviste genial-confesaba Clawdeen a su novio acariciando con ternura su rostro

-moria de miedo-le confeso el sonriendo y abrazandola-mas no te perdia de vista y me diste valor

-en verdad?

-jamas lo dudes-dijo el mirandola a los ojos-

-Thad..yo

-verdad que mi lobito se veia guapisimo?-la interrumpio Lala

-sueñas enana!-contestaba La lobita,dejando a Thad con la duda de lo que iba a decirle

-era el mas guapo!

-disculpa?creo que Gil era el mas atractivo!

-ahorrra si que tomaste mucha agua salada,Lagoona-se burlo Abbey-Heath errra el mejor

Solo Cleo y yo no nos metiamos en la discusion,yo estaba al igual que mi amiga,demasiado ocupada con los labios de mi chico

-en verdad quieres que volvamos?-le pregunte yo sintiendo como me abrazaba

-si...Frankie,ya quiero tener una relacion estable contigo,totalmente formal y que crezcamos juntos,hasta formar una familia a tu lado

-en serio?-dije ilusionada

-claro que si-acaricio el mi rostro-solo pido una oportunidad y prometo no echarlo esta vez a perder

-de acuerdo-concedi yo abrazandolo y besandolo una vez mas

La madre de Deuce nos invito la cena en su restaurant en un lounge privado para festejar que nuestros amigos fueran un total exito,Deuce y Cleo llegaron una hora y media mas tarde,diciendo que habian ido a casa del griego para que se cambiara de ropa,claro que nadie les creyo,mas asi eran ellos de "hot!" Fue una noche genial para todas,se respiraba un ambiente de amor,amistad y nosotras teniamos la suerte de tener a nuestro lado,a los mejores chicos del mundo

El amor no es nada facil,el orgullo muchas veces nos ciega tratando de hacer mas dificil nuestra existencia y poniendonos trabas para no ser felices,por mi parte,yo termine haciendo lo que tanto odiaba,jugue con dos chicos al mismo tiempo,mas termine siendo sincera con la persona mas dificil que conocia

Yo misma

Y decidi darle otra oportunidad al hombre que realmente amaba,al fin y al cabo,cuando el pasado regresa es muy dificil darle la espalda,mas cuando el presente domina,el futuro es mas claro si tienes a lado tuyo,al amor de tu vida

Soy Frankie Stein y espero verlos pronto

Bye.

**Hola a todos! Decidi subir ya el fic completo para empezar el PROXIMO LUNES el nuevo fic..**

**Y Por fin lo que habían esperado…**

**Deuce Gorgon relatara el penúltimo fic de esta 2 temporada**

**:D waaaaaaaaa!**

**Sombras del Pasado**

**Es el nombre de esta historia y espero que lo apoyen tanto o mas que como han apoyado a cada uno de mis chicos :p**

**Camila -_- SI TE CONTESTE! Lo que sucede es que como me lo imaginaba, eres muy pequeña y no te sabes expresar lo que deseas preguntar, primero tienes que aclarar bien lo que deseas decir y luego me lo expresas, si vas a escribir historias, trata de redactar mejor tus ideas que honestamente, no se te entiende nada**

**Y EL UNICO LUGAR EN DONDE SUBO HISTORIAS ES EN FANFICTION**

**DE AQUÍ SE SUBEN ¬¬…OK?**

**Ya me captaste? Porque NO SUBO EN OTRO LADO MAS Y EN NINGUNA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK HE SUBIDO MIS HISTORIAS**

**Lo anuncio en DEUCE GORGON pero JAMAS he subido MIS fics en OTRO LADO MAS**

**Ok?**

**Para las demás, estoy para servirles**

**Bye**

**REY KON **


End file.
